Mer Girl
by MaryMadMalfoyAramis
Summary: Draco corre para tentar reparar o que pode ter sido o maior erro de sua vida. Putz, q sumário podre! A fic é legalzinha...


N/A: Bem, essa foi minha primeira fic, e nem sei como saiu algo tão mórbido da minha cabeça... Enfim, ela já tá lá no Portal, mas hoje eu tive paciência de colocar aqui no Fanfiction...Vou avisando que tem morte por aqui!Aliás, mesmo tendo sido escrita há tanto tempo (ainda tenho o rascunho dela no caderno...), quero dedica-la às Mosqueteiras... Cris e Lina, essa é p/ vcs! Espero que gostem...

**I ran from my house**

Eu fugi da minha casa

**That cannot contain me**

Que não podia me conter

**From the man that I cannot keep**

Do homem que eu não podia suportar

**From my mother who haunts me**

Da minha mãe que me assombrava

**Even though she's gone**

Mesmo já tendo partido

**From my daughter that never sleeps**

Da minha filha que nunca dorme

**I ran from the noise and the silence**

Eu fugi do barulho e do silêncio

**From the traffic on the streets**

Do tráfego nas ruas

Draco já não agüentava mais viver na Mansão Malfoy. Desde que aceitara participar de um plano de seu pai para, como sempre, agradar Voldemort, não tinha paz. Já tendo se formado em Hogwarts, trabalhava junto com Lúcio. Este, desde que Draco realizara sua primeira atividade como quase-Comensal-da-Morte, há três dias, não parava de elogiá-lo. Sua mãe não dizia nada, mas estava claro para que ela havia ficado um tanto chocada com o que ele havia feito. Ele não tinha tanta certeza se queria ser um Comensal como seu pai, apenas se deixava levar por não ter opção (não queria nem pensar no inferno que seria com Lúcio se não o seguisse), mas quando se lembrava do que havia feito, tinha certeza que fora cruel o bastante: exatamente como seu pai.

Não havia dormido bem nos últimos três dias, e a imagem confusa e quase silenciosa não saía de sua cabeça, deixando-o louco. Precisava voltar ao local. Precisava ver como tinha ficado, afinal. Ela não havia morrido instantaneamente e, quem sabe ainda pudesse estar viva. Esse pensamento o torturava. Se estivesse mesmo viva, estaria sofrendo muito... Por culpa dele. No início, achara que se sentiria o máximo, mas agora, a culpa começava a levantá-lo da cama, levá-lo para a sala, e daí para fora de casa, onde desatou a correr para tentar impedir algo terrível. A vassoura foi esquecida, e sem nem pensar em aparatar, correu como um louco, como nunca havia corrido antes, passando por árvores, estradas e carros trouxas. Não tinha muito tempo.

**I ran to the treetops**

Eu fugi para os topos de árvores

**I ran to the sky**

Eu fugi para o céu

**Out to the lake**

Para o lago

**Into the rain**

Para dentro da chuva

**That matted my hair**

Que ofuscou meus cabelos

**And soaked my shoes and skin**

E ensopou meus sapatos e minha pele

**Hid my tears, hid my fears**

Escondi minhas lágrimas, escondi meus medos

Nunca havia reparado como eram aquelas bandas, pois raramente passava por lá. Árvores imponentes o cercavam, o céu azul da manhã parecia não saber a atrocidade que ele havia cometido, pois, se soubesse, estaria nublado e frio. Porém, como se adivinhasse o pensamento do rapaz, o sol se escondeu atrás de uma nuvem pesada, fazendo o céu escurecer. Em poucos minutos, uma chuva impiedosa desabou sobre a cabeça de Draco, que, já completamente encharcado, corria e saltava poças, raízes e troncos de árvores, sem nem ao menos ofegar. Começou a se lembrar de como planejara bem tudo o que iria fazer.

Começara procurando por ela, escondido, descobrindo seus gostos e personalidade. Depois colocara em prática o que sabia sobre ela: passara a freqüentar os mesmos lugares, comprar e até mesmo comer as mesmas coisas. Tudo seria bem mais fácil se, a tal garota, que sabia demais, não fosse Gina Weasley. Ela já havia reparado, irritadíssima, que Draco Malfoy parecia estar sempre onde ela estava, como se seguisse. Um dia, quando viu que ele acabava de pedir o mesmo que ela num fast-food, não se segurou e foi até ele.

"Anda me seguindo, Malfoy?", disse depois de sentar-se à mesa dele que, fingiu surpresa.

"Do quê você está falando, Weasley?", ele falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Faz algumas semanas que eu tenho reparado que você quase sempre está onde eu estou."

"E quem me garante que não é _você_ quem quase sempre está onde _eu_ estou?", rebateu ele, sorrindo ironicamente.

"Eu não estou te seguindo!", ela disse defensivamente.

"Muito menos eu estou. Agora, você se importaria em se levantar da minha mesa?"

Bufando impacientemente, Gina se levantou e voltou para onde estava antes, se preocupando apenas em comer logo e sair de lá. Draco, antes de sair, passou ao lado de sua mesa e jogou um bilhete para ela. Saiu e se escondeu para ver sua reação. O papel, que ela logo abriu e leu, dizia_: "É sempre uma surpresa agradável te encontrar por aí"._ Em um primeiro momento, pensou em rasgar o papel, mas se lembrou da beleza do rapaz... Enfiou o bilhete no bolso, sorrindo discretamente. Apesar de tudo, ele não tinha mais aquele sorrisinho de desdém no rosto, parecia até sincero e agradável. "_Ei__, você está maluca? É Draco Malfoy!"._ E como que caindo em si, Gina pegou o bilhete e rasgou.

Agora, a chuva era bem vinda para Draco, pois escondia as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, revelando seu medo de que não chegasse a tempo.

**I ran to the forest**

Eu fugi para a floresta

**I ran to the trees**

Eu fugi para as árvores

**I ran and I ran**

Eu fugi e fugi

**I was looking for me**

Eu estava procurando por mim

Ele não temia por ela estar morta, não sentia nada por ela. Apenas temia por ele mesmo, como pessoa, por ter assassinado outro ser humano. Era assustador... Nem havia pensado nisso antes. Só agora, que corria pelas florestas. Não se perdia, algo lhe indicava por onde devia ir, como uma voz. A voz doce da ruiva sardenta parecia pedir ajuda. Isso lhe dava calafrios, muito mais do que a chuva, que já se acalmava.

Draco ouviu muito aquela voz ficar aborrecida ao falar com ele depois daquele dia na lanchonete. Como sempre se encontravam, acabavam engatando conversar cheias de ironia, que geralmente acabavam em gargalhadas e despedidas curiosas.

"Vá lamber sabão!", Gina falou em meio a risadas.

"Você me mandou fazer isso semana passada, e não foi bom. Fiquei o dia todo soltando bolhas...", ele falou, também rindo, já do outro lado da rua.

"Você é louco! Adeus. E pára de me seguir!". Gina tentava não sorrir.

"Não estou seguindo, acho que já disse isso para você umas cem vezes...".

Se a encontrasse com vida, a salvaria e usaria um feitiço de memória, pronto. Ficaria com a consciência limpa. Se não, teria de viver com isso para sempre.

**I ran past the churches**

Eu fugi passando pelas igrejas

**And the crooked old mailbox**

E a velha e torta caixa de correio

**Past the apple orchards**

Passei pelos pomares de maçã

**And the lady that never talks**

E pela moça que nunca fala

**Up into the hills**

Subi a colina

**I ran to the cemetery**

Eu fugi para o cemitério

**And held my breath**

E prendi minha respiração

**And thought about your death**

E pensei sobre a sua morte

Saindo da floresta, foi parar numa cidadezinha que nunca havia visto. Teria que passar por dentro dela para encontrar Gina. Ainda corria como louco sem notar os trouxas que o olhavam curiosos pelas janelas, portas de lojas, marquises. Passou em frente à igreja, e meramente ouviu alguém (certamente o padre) dizer lá dentro:

"... Jesus Cristo te salvou...".

Draco nunca havia ouvido falar muito de Jesus, mas, vendo que alguém confiava tanto assim nele, se viu dizendo:

"Ei, Jesus, salve a Weasley também..."

Correndo, saltou um pequeno canteiro e pisoteou a pequena horta da mulher sentada na varanda que, horrorizada, viu seu lírio branco mais bonito ser esmagado por um louco vestindo uma capa preta. Pareceu sentir a aflição de Draco, pois não disse nada. Saiu na chuva e recolheu a flor, olhando as costas do rapaz que subia a colina. Suspirou.

Draco subiu a colina e encontrou os portões do cemitério, entrou e continuou correndo, até que viu uma enorme escultura de um anjo e parou, dobrando o corpo e se apoiando nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. "Como vou viver com a morte de Gina Weasley nas costas?", pensou, passando os dedos nos cabelos ensopados.

Lembrou-se então de como a atraiu para a armadilha: encontraram-se (por acaso...) na central de correios-coruja no Beco Diagonal. Gina sorriu e disse:

"Mas até aqui? Você não tem coruja em casa, não?". A essa altura, já conversavam num tom amigável.

"Estão todas ocupadas, tive que vir até aqui". Ele estava sério.

"O que houve? Sem provocações, Malfoy?", Gina tentou não se mostrar preocupada.

"Não, hoje não. Estou com pressa. Sabia que hoje o sol se põe vermelho?", ele parecia meio animado.

"O Crepúsculo Sangrento? Puxa, só acontece...".

"Uma vez a cada milênio. Quer ir ver?", ele falou desinteressadamente.

"Onde?".

"Perto da minha casa, tem um lugar com a visão perfeita.".

"Não vou à sua casa. Nem pensar".

"Não é na minha casa, é **perto**, no bosque. Você vai perder. É uma vista privilegiada, única, realmente".

"Tá bom, Malfoy. Eu vou, mas só porque é muito raro e imperdível...".

"Então vamos logo, está quase na hora".

E foram. Agora ele se arrependia amargamente de tudo o que fez.

**I ran to the lake**

Eu fugi para o lago

**Up into the hills**

Subi a colina

**I ran and I ran**

Eu fugi e fugi

**I'm looking there still**

Continuo procurando por lá

Ambos podiam aparatar, então, assim o fizeram e logo estavam andando no bosque, às margens de um riacho.

"É longe daqui, Draco?", Gina corou furiosamente quando notou que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome. "Desculpe, Malfoy".

"Esquece. Não é longe não, é logo ali, onde começa a cachoeira. É um penhasco".

Caminharam uns três minutos, até chegarem perto do penhasco, ao lado da água que começava a cair, formando uma cachoeira imensa. Draco se largou na grama, e Gina o olhou, mordeu o lábio, depois fez o mesmo, um pouco afastada dele. Ele a olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não vou te atacar, Gina Weasley".

Sem olhá-lo, apenas mirando o horizonte, ela disse:

"Nunca se sabe".

Então ficaram lá, olhando para o longe, de vez em quando trocando alguma frase. Draco estava ansioso, não nervoso. Iria seguir a primeira ordem dada pelo Lorde das Trevas. A voz de Gina cortou seus pensamentos.

"Olhe. Parece feito de sangue", ela comentou, indicando o sol com a cabeça.

"O quê?". Draco estava aéreo.

"O sol, oras! Parece sangue".

"Ah... É por isso que é chamado de Crepúsculo Sangrento".

Gina preferiu não responder e continuou olhando para o sol. Estava tão vermelho que se podia olhar diretamente para ele, enorme, já quase tocando a linha do horizonte. Draco olhou do sol para Gina, depois voltou seu olhar para a estrela, dizendo:

"Sabe, Weasley, o sol está quase da cor do seu cabelo".

Gina o olhou aborrecida.

"Você não consegue ser educado?".

"Ei, calma, não estou querendo te ofender. Queria te elogiar".

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de que queria uma explicação.

"Esse sol, mesmo sendo maravilhoso, mesmo sendo o pôr-do-sol mais bonito do milênio, não tem o seu brilho. Foi o que eu quis dizer", Draco sabia que estava exagerando, mas fazia parte do plano. Gina sorriu encabulada.

"Acho que o sol está te fazendo delirar..." ela disse.

"Por quê? Não posso te elogiar?".

Olhando para baixo, enquanto sentia que Draco a olhava, ela falou:

"Pode. Obrigada". Ele sorriu e os dois voltaram a olhar para o sol.

"É claro que você seria muito mais bonita se não fosse uma Weasley".

Gina olhou para ele novamente, que lhe indicou que olhasse para o sol. Ela olhou, e viu o último pedaço sumindo no horizonte. Sorriu.

Ao se lembrar do sorriso, Draco caiu em si. "Ela não vai sobreviver. Não é possível... Eu tenho que continuar!" E se pôs a correr novamente, com a chuva já amenizada.

**And the ground gave way beneath my feet**

E o chão abriu caminho sob meus pés

**And the Earth took me in her arms**

E a Terra me pegou em seus braços

**Leaves covered my face**

Folhas cobriram meu rosto

**Ants marched across my back**

Formigas marcharam pelas minhas costas

**The black sky opened up**

O céu negro se abriu

**Blinding me**

Me cegando

Até agora, Draco não entendia como havia conseguido ser tão gentil com ela. Parecia até que, gostava dela... Mas não gostava, e isso o ajudou a continuar com seu plano, friamente. Estava chegando perto. Havia dito à Gina que era perto de sua casa, mas não era verdade. Na hora de desaparatar, falou:

"Pense: 'Vou seguir Draco'".

E assim ela fez, mas ele a levou para um lugar bem longe, premeditado. Ela nunca saberia.

Depois que o sol se pôs, foram andar um pouco pelo bosque.

"Eu nunca pensei que iria viver para ver você agir assim, Malfoy", Gina disse olhando-o.

Draco deu um sorriso irônico. "Assim como?".

"Ah, tão... Normal. Diferente do Draco Malfoy que eu conheci".

"Esse é o problema, Weasley", ele falou fingindo estar sério. "Você não me conhecia".

"Ainda não conheço".

Ele parou de andar e a olhou intensamente, direto nos olhos. "Esse sou eu. Gosto de andar, sair, ver o sol, embora goste mais da lua. Mas o Crepúsculo Sangrento não se vê todo dia. Também gosto de conversar."

Gina riu. "Não parece, sabe? Você é bem... Fechado, reservado".

"Olha quem fala! Você ainda não me contou nada sobre você".

Gina não podia acreditar que estava conversando daquele jeito com Draco Malfoy. Era muito ingênua, na verdade. "Ah, eu gosto de voar. Levitar, sabe? Gosto de conversar também, escrever cartas, dançar... Hábitos femininos...".

Draco sorriu e parou diante dela, as mãos nos bolsos. "Você não é tão ruim, Weasley".

Ela foi pega de surpresa, e se viu respondendo: "Nem você, Malfoy".

"Draco. Me chame só de Draco".

Agora ela não entendeu e pestanejou antes de responder. "Acho que não... Prefiro Malfoy... Não consigo te chamar pelo primeiro nome".

Draco achou graça. "Ora, vamos. Você consegue...".

"E você? Consegue me chamar de Gina?", ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Já estava meio escuro no bosque. Draco se sentou no chão.

"Isso é fácil... Gina, sente-se, Gina! Boa noite, Gina! Vamos, sente-se, Gina!"

Ele a puxou pela mão e a fez se sentar. Ela começou a rir junto com ele.

"Tá bem, tá bem, eu vi que você consegue... Draco... Oi, Draco!".

"Viu só, Gina? Eu falei que você conseguiria, Gina! Ei, Gina, pare de rir e fique aqui comigo, Gina, vamos... Me deixe beijá-la, Gina!".

A garota parou de sorrir abruptamente. "O quê você disse?".

Draco também parou de sorrir e passou uma mão pelo rosto dela. "Me deixe beijá-la, Gina...".

_"Como assim? Eu o suporto, mas, beijá-lo???"._ Sem que notasse, Gina se viu fechando os olhos, permitindo que Draco se aproximasse. Ele a olhou. Estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, e ela havia mordido a isca . . . E ele ainda iria se divertir um pouco. Tomando uma das mãos dela e nelas depositando um beijo suave, disse.

"Aqui não... Venha". E se levantou, levando-a consigo, ambos em silêncio, para um pequeno cemitério. Gina arregalou os olhos. "Não se assuste. É apenas um memorial da minha família. Há uma cripta por ali... Vazia".

Ela se deixou conduzir. Entraram na cripta, onde havia apenas um pacote velho num canto, e uma bandeira negra com o brasão da família Malfoy em dourado. Uma vez lá dentro, Draco olhou para Gina profunda e demoradamente antes de falar.

"Você não merecia... toda a humilhação e dor que meu pai e eu fizemos você passar...".

Gina imaginou que ele se referia ao diário de Tom Riddle, e às piadinhas que ele fazia, mas Draco referia-se a acontecimentos mais recentes... Aos que estava prestes a fazer. Então ele a beijou com força, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela mal podia ficar de pé; beijá-lo era uma aventura, um desafio. Ela se entregou aos seus beijos e a seus toques, e o beijava e tocava com a mesma intensidade... Ele mantinha o plano todo em sua cabeça, passando por sua mente, e chegou a se assustar ao ver que ela abria os botões da capa dele, mas logo estava fazendo o mesmo com ela, e juntos passaram sua primeira noite como amantes, a última de Gina. Todo o bom senso da garota voou pela janela, e ela apenas aproveitou cada momento como se fosse o último.

Ao se lembrar de tudo isso, Draco tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e caiu, batendo a cabeça com força no chão. Ainda consciente, porém imóvel, se lembrou de adormecer com Gina, satisfeito, ambos envoltos apenas pela bandeira dos Malfoy. E antes de desmaiar, ainda se lembrou dos últimos momentos, abraçados, no chão da cripta: ela lhe deu um sorriso verdadeiro e brilhante, que quase o cegou por conter tanta sinceridade, e disse:

"Somos malucos... não quero te ver nunca mais".

Ele sorriu. "Nem eu".

Mesmo sem sentir nada por ela, naquele momento se sentiu vivo, e uma onda de satisfação e dormência tomou conta dele, que se permitiu dormir ao lado de sua vítima.

**And I saw the crumbling tombstones**

E eu vi os túmulos caindo aos pedaços

**The forgotten names**

Os nomes esquecidos

**I tasted the rain**

Eu provei a chuva

**I tasted my tears**

Eu provei minhas lágrimas

**I cursed the angels**

Eu amaldiçoei os anjos

**I tasted my fears**

Eu provei meus medos

Quando recobrou a consciência, a chuva já havia terminado, e ele estava estirado no chão, aos pés de uma macieira. Tinha que continuar correndo, a lembrança de seus atos passando em sua mente como um filme.

Não podia dormir muito. Quando acordou, se vestiu rapidamente (sem acordar Gina) e pegou o pacote velho que estava lá dentro, deixado por ele mesmo mais cedo naquele dia. Tirou um frasco com um líquido vermelho: veneno de basilisco. Não podia usar sua varinha, pois o crime poderia ser facilmente descoberto com um feitiço. E também fora exigência de Voldemort que a morte fosse lenta e dolorosa. Ele mesmo lhe deu o veneno, que matava muito lentamente (o veneno de basilisco estava misturado com sangue de dragão: o efeito era parecido com o de uma injeção letal trouxa, só que bem mais lento). Gina (supostamente) sabia muito sobre Voldemort: uma pequena falha no feitiço do diário, que a fez conhecer um pouco mais do que devia, seus segredos mais profundos. Matá-la era apenas um capricho, pois ela não era uma ameaça para ele. Ela nem sabia que tinha tal conhecimento: ele só seria ativado se ela soubesse da falha. Foi Lúcio quem sugeriu que Draco o fizesse.

"Será muito divertido matar a jovem Weasley... Meu filho o fará muito bem, meu Lorde."

"Muito bem, que seja". Essas foram as palavras de Voldemort.

Ele estava presente na conversa entre seu pai e o Lorde das Trevas. Agora, estava prestes a realizar tudo. Pegando outro frasco no pacote, lhe deu uma poção para dormir muito forte. Já estando adormecida, acordaria dentro de trinta minutos. Draco olhou no relógio: meia-noite e treze. Logo, pegou cordas no pacote e amarrou os tornozelos, joelhos, pulsos e os braços, passando as cordas pelo peito de Gina. Tudo isso por cima da bandeira, que agora lhe caía como um vestido elegante, sem alças ou mangas. Totalmente imóvel, tomou sem saber todo o conteúdo do frasco de veneno. Naquela cripta, jazia a varinha de Robespierre Malfoy, guardada em segredo por décadas. Draco a pegou num compartimento escondido. Com um feitiço de locomoção, retirou uma placa do mármore escuro do chão, revelando um túmulo vazio. Usou a varinha também para descer a garota que, assim que atingiu o fundo (o túmulo não tinha mais de um metro de profundidade), abriu os olhos e os fixou instantaneamente nos dele.

Correndo para tentar salvá-la, Draco sentiu um calafrio incômodo passar por seu corpo ao lembrar do olhar de Gina: apavorado. Aqueles enormes olhos que sorriam para ele há apenas algumas horas atrás, agora o olhavam com pavor.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela, que começava a se contorcer e gemer. Certamente a poção para dormir não havia reagido bem, talvez pela mistura com o veneno. Draco conjurou uma mordaça ("Como pude me esquecer?") e, sem olhar para dentro de novo, recolocou a placa no chão, selando com outro feitiço. Pronto. Estava acabado. Sentia orgulho de si mesmo, recolhendo as roupas de Gina e os frascos; iria queimar as roupas e jogar os frascos na cachoeira. O corpo permaneceria lá, pois ninguém nunca saberia. Robespierre Malfoy não era muito querido, por isso, fora esquecido pela maioria da família. Draco escolheu justamente sua cripta, pois, além de admirar o antepassado, poderia usar sua varinha escondida (era costume bruxo queimar a varinha junto com o dono, quando este morria).

Agora que o arrependimento o corrompia, queria por tudo encontrar Gina viva. Corria, gritava, com as pernas que insistiam em se mostrar cansadas. Lágrimas de pavor molhavam seu rosto; suas vestes negras estavam cheias de lama. Quando mais uma vez ouviu a voz doce que o guiava, parou para ver onde estava. Estava a alguns metros do Memorial Malfoy.

**I ran to the forest**

Eu fugi para a floresta

**I ran to the trees**

Eu fugi para as árvores

**I ran and I ran**

Eu fugi e fugi

**I was looking for me **

Eu estava procurando por mim

**I ran to the lake**

Eu fugi para o lago

**And up to the hill**

E subi a colina

**I ran and I ran**

Eu fugi e fugi

**I'm looking there still**

Continuo procurando por lá

Depois que prendeu Gina envenenada e se livrou das provas, segurando a varinha dela, pensou: "Já é uma hora da manhã, então ela deve viver ainda umas trinta, trinta e seis horas, no máximo".Draco sabia que ela iria agonizar muito. Com o joelho, quebrou a varinha dela e a transformou em pó (usando Magia Negra). Foi para casa e contou com detalhes para o pai, que lhe deu um tapa de aprovação no ombro e um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Você nasceu para ser um Comensal da Morte como eu, Draco. Certamente, ocupará o meu lugar ao lado do Mestre quando eu morrer. Você será iniciado em uma semana".

Sentia nojo de seu orgulho, do orgulho do pai. Depois de correr tanto guiado pela voz, não mais a ouvia, e foi direto para a cripta de Robespierre: a cripta de Gina. Vendo seus três últimos dias na memória como um flash, abriu a porta de mármore, entrou e fechou atrás de si. Era permanentemente iluminada por magia. Tremendo intensamente, lançou o feitiço e removeu a placa do chão.

**And I smelt her burning flesh**

E eu senti o cheiro da carne dela que queimava

**Her rotting bones**

De seus ossos em decomposição

**Her decay**

Sua decadência

Gina estava deitada numa posição fetal, amarrada e amordaçada, como ele havia deixado. A respiração de Draco estava descontrolada, ofegante, chegava a doer, e ele sentiu um calafrio profundo ao ver a cena diante de seus olhos. A pele de Gina, antes pálida, ganhara um tom azulado. Os olhos vidrados no nada. Todas as veias visíveis através da pele. Inexpressiva. Completamente sem vida. O sangue de dragão devia ter alguma propriedade de conservação, e Draco, apesar de nunca ter ouvido falar, apenas soube que o corpo de Gina Weasley permaneceria intacto para sempre.

**I ran and I ran**

Eu fugi e fugi

**I'm still running away**

Ainda estou fugindo

Atordoado, deixou tudo aberto e aparatou em casa. Correu até seu quarto e escreveu uma carta aos Weasley. "Ela está no Memorial Malfoy, na cripta de Robespierre. Gina merece uma cerimônia digna".Depois de mandar a coruja, se decidiu. Escreveu uma pequena carta de adeus aos pais, pedindo que não lhe fizessem uma cripta. Antes de aparatar no bosque, se perguntou por que correra tanto, sendo um bruxo capaz de aparatar. Quando chegou ao bosque, foi até o penhasco ao lado da cachoeira e fincou sua varinha no chão. Olhou uma última vez para o sol que se punha, respirou fundo e pulou em silêncio.

Não sabia como, mas apareceu deitado dentro da cripta. Levantou-se e olhou: Gina ainda estava lá. Ouviu vozes, e logo Arthur Weasley entrou atordoado, parando chocado ao ver o corpo da filha. Molly também entrou, e gritou desesperada com a cena. Ninguém parecia ver que Draco estava lá. E ninguém via. Ele estava morto, e se tornara um fantasma. Atravessando a parede, viu todos os outros Weasley, muita gente do Ministério, Hermione, o Potter. Saiu dali e ficou sentado no penhasco, ao lado de sua varinha.

Não se sabe quanto tempo depois, mas, certo dia, ao vagar perto da cripta, viu uma senhora chegar e depositar, bem na porta, uma maçã muito vermelha, e um lírio branco, indo embora sem pronunciar uma palavra.

**Epílogo **– Gina foi queimada numa tradição bruxa, em clima de muita tristeza. Draco foi acusado de matá-la por terem sido vistos juntos no Beco Diagonal no dia em que ela desapareceu. Seu corpo foi encontrado uma semana depois, bem como sua varinha, e ele viu tudo. Lúcio Malfoy adoeceu e acabou morrendo em poucos meses, inconsolável com a morte do único filho.

Gina descansou em paz. Draco ainda vaga atormentado pelo bosque.

N/A: Então?... Estranha, né? Antigamente eu tinha colocado no final: "Fim (exceto para Draco)" mas... Sinceramente, não quis colocar aqui tbm... Meio tosco, né? Um comentário desnecessário... Ok, acho q essa é a coisa mais mórbida que pode sair daqui de dentro... Ou não... olhar de Hannibal Lecter

Para todas as meninas da Gangue, do ESBT, do EESBT, p/ Vendinha, p/ as Garotas Perdidas, enfim, todos os grupos da Caixinha... Ah, e vamos manter viva a chama do GVPA!!!


End file.
